A Heart For A Heart, If Possible
by Laine The Great
Summary: Set in Harry's fourth year, Ginny's third. With the idea to impress Cho Chang with being able to dance, Harry asks Ginny if she will teach him how to dance. In return, she asks for him to teach her how to fly. There *is* H/Gness. Also: PG13 for the mildes
1. Chapter The First

A/Nish: Okay. I own none of it. NONE. NADA. ZIPPOOOO. Oh...and if you haven't read the fourth book? I wouldn't recommend you reading this...spoilers, that sort of thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
Chapter The First -  
"Promises, Deals, And A Dance of A Finite Amount Of Enjoyment"  
  
  
"I reconize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
I sense it now  
The water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me."  
-Everywhere - Michelle Branch  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Neville...please try not to step on my feet." Murmered Ginny, regretting more by the second that she had accepted Neville Longbottom's invitation to go to the ball with her. Neville was sweet, sensitive, and had just about everything you could ever want in a boyfriend. Unless you were shallow and went for looks or fame.  
But Ginny wasn't shallow.  
She simply didn't 'click' with Neville. End of story. Okay, actually only the beginning, but it seemed relevant at first.  
"Sorry, Ginny." He led her around spontaneously, with spins, jerks, and other such sudden movements. She was going a bit green out of dizziness.  
"You alright, Ginny?" He blinked, coming to a stop. Ginny thanked heaven for this.  
"No, Neville..I think I've had enough dance practice for one day." He simply nodded, and exited the Common Room. She sighed and collapsed in some squishy armchair or another. What was she going to do? She hadn't the foggiest how to tell Neville that all her feelings towards him only involved the word 'friendship.'   
Okay. So maybe she was slipping towards shallow..  
But she didn't notice. She wouldn't have cared, because just then, her infatuation entered the Common Room, one Harry Potter. He blinked slightly when he saw her. He decided it would be best to make convorsation. But how? This was a girl that he had only talked to about three times during the course of one year, and then there was the fact that she either: Blushed, fell over, did something clumsy when he entered the room. When perticularly burning instance of this in Ginny's memory was when she had fallen over and Harry was coming over to help her up, but for once (and only for once) Neville had been quicker.   
'Why do the stupidest memories always keep playing over, over, over, and over again in your head when you least need them?' She thought with an unmeasurable bitterness. Now, back to the current half-embarrassing situation:  
Harry walked over to Ginny with a small smile.  
"Hello, Ginny." Always a good convorsation starter.  
"Hello, Harry." Silence followed.  
"Er..Ginny, you don't look so well. Is something wrong?" Harry looked at her, a slightly worried expression coming to cross his face.  
"No. Just been trying to teach Neville how to dance." Harry failed to hide a smile and a dance of laughter that sparked in his emerald eyes.  
"Really? You teach people how to dance now?" There was something under the 'casual inquiry' that made Ginny want to laugh.  
"Yeah. My dad taught me how to waltz when I was about nine."  
"Oh...well...could you, er---" He paused. "Teach me how?"  
She once again resisted a laugh. "It's a deal...and Harry?"  
"Yes, Ginny?"  
"Will you...er...could you...teach me how.." She paused. He arched a brow, waiting for her to continue.  
"How to fly?" It was his turn to resist the laugh.  
"Of course, Ginny. It's a deal." He repeated her own words. She nodded, gave a weak smile, and they made plans to meet.  
After he had departed, it was all Ginny could do to keep from running up and down the halls screaming: "I'M GOING TO DANCE WITH HARRY POTTER!" 


	2. Chapter The Second

A/Nish: Okay. I own none of it. NONE. NADA. ZIPPOOOO. Oh...and if you haven't read the fourth book? I wouldn't recommend you reading this...spoilers, that sort of thing.  
And to some of my friends, this chapter may come off twisted and wrong because we are twisted and wrong. Go us.  
Anyway...Read on!  
  
(( P.S.: Harry is sooooo dense. x.x AND CHO CHANG IS EVIL! ))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
Chapter The Second -   
"The Things That Dreams Are Made Of, Quidditch, and Facination"  
  
"I'm looking to the sky to save me  
Looking for a sign of life  
Looking for something to   
Help me burn out bright  
I'm looking for a complication  
Looking cause I'm tired of lying  
Make my way back home   
When I learn to fly."  
  
- Learn To Fly - Foo Fighters  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny waited out on the Quidditch Field, no longer in her school robes. She was in an old pair of pants that she had borrowed from one of her roommates, and a shirt that she had borrowed aswell. She wondered if Harry had forgotten about her and simply left her out to freeze to go bask in the glorious light of Cho Chang. Her heart was beginning to freeze over and crack in two at the thought.  
How could she ever compete with Cho Chang? Mysterious, pretty, and just about everything else. And then some.  
Just then a small figure bloomed at the edge of the Quidditch Field that caused her heart to glue itself back together.  
Harry.  
She smiled, still shivering slightly. Not from the cold this time.  
"Hey, Ginny." He greeted her warmly, leaning on his broom, looking the very definition of the American slang word 'cool.'  
"Hello," She greeted back with an unsurpassed warmness even through the cold. "Shall we get started, then?"  
"'Course, you get on first, and I'll ride behind you, okay? Just so you can get the feel.."  
"Okay." Her excitement spiked up further, if this was possible. She got on the broom, and as he had said, he got on behind her.  
"Like this..and then you kick up.." There was even more elation as he took her hands and wrapped them securely around the oak handle.   
'It feels smooth. He takes good care of it...'  
"I'll help you kick up this time around, okay?"  
"Okay."  
And they did so. Harry watched the thrill take over her from over her shoulder. He smiled to himself. It wasn't the same if you were a passanger, but it was still flying, so he also felt this.  
"Let me show you something, Ginny!" He called, and he took power for just a minute. Within this minute he did a loop-to-loop, grinning like a mad man. She let out a small shriek of joy. It went on like this for a time.  
And then it all ended when he slowly decended the broom. She just then realized that they had been out there for a whole hour (and a half.)  
"Thanks Harry, I had a stupendous time." And she wasn't exaggerating.  
"'Nytime, Ginny," He leaned on his broom, once again looking 'cool'. "So, when are you going to teach me how to...er.."  
"Dance?" Ginny completed for him.  
"Yeah." He went red. But then he thought. The dance...  
  
A girl with black hair that whipped out all around a pale face was spinning like a top, with her fingers intwined with his. They were dancing. He could've sworn he had a glowing aura around her. She pushed herself back towards him, and with a dazzlingly white smile, she pressed her lips to his. He was about to kiss back when---  
  
"I can barely believe that was my first time fly---Harry? Harry?" She blinked at him.  
"Yeah, Gin?"  
"This Friday, okay?" Friday. The day after tommorrow.  
"Okay. I'll see you." He put his broom over his shoulder and walked off, intoxicating thoughts of Cho Chang filling his head. 


End file.
